Water Sword
Water Sword is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade It is the third Attack Move for Water. *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock. *Effect: Slice your opponent with a sword of water sprouting from your mouth! Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 055-水; featured Suchomimus versus Gorgosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (059-水; featured Spinosaurus versus Ankylosaurus) **6th Edition (067-水; featured Amargasaurus versus Carcharodontosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (059-水; featured Baryonyx versus Triceratops) **2007 1st Edition+ (059-水; featured Baryonyx versus Triceratops) **2007 2nd Edition (079-水; featured Saltasaurus versus Ouranosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (076-水; featured Patagosaurus versus Stegosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (077-水; featured Irritator versus Alioramus) **2007 4th Edition+ (087-水; featured Irritator versus Alioramus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (057-水; featured Dicraeosaurus versus Arrhinoceratops) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (005-水; featured Super Titanosaurus versus Metriacanthosaurus) *English **3rd Edition (New; 055-Water; featured Suchomimus versus Gorgosaurus) **4th Edition (059-Water; featured Spinosaurus versus Ankylosaurus) **5th Edition (067-Water; featured Amargasaurus versus Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (059-Water; featured Baryonyx versus Triceratops) **Series 2 2nd Edition (078-Water; featured Saltasaurus versus Ouranosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (076-Water; featured Patagosaurus versus Stegosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition+ (087-Water; featured Irritator versus Alioramus) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 059-水; featured Spinosaurus versus Ankylosaurus) **4th Edition (067-水; featured Amargasaurus versus Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (059-水; featured Baryonyx versus Triceratops) **Series 2 2nd Edition (078-水; featured Saltasaurus versus Ouranosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (076-水; featured Patagosaurus versus Stegosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (087-水; featured Irritator versus Alioramus) Water Sword Card 5.png|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Water Sword Card 6.png|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Water Sword Card 7.png|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Water Sword Card 1.jpg|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Water Sword Card 4.png|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Water Sword Card 2.gif|Water Sword arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Anime *Attribute: Water *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Spiny *First Appearance: High Sea Chase *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Slice your opponent with a sword of water sprouting from your mouth. *Other: It was created by Dr. Z and given to the Alpha Gang, only used to intercept Jobaria's Shockwave. It is Spiny's fourth Move Card. TCG *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-113/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Unknown (DKJC) *Other: Because of the patter of the 1000-Power Signed Super Moves recurring, Water Sword presumably reappears with new artwork in Jurassic Clash, but the card is unknown. *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Water Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *When Spiny used this Move, it and Jobaria's Shockwave canceled each other, despite Shockwave's ability to cancel other Moves. *In the arcade game, this Move gives the dinosaur a sword of a limited length (although still long), but when Spiny uses it in the anime, the sword continued to increase in length until it hit Jobaria's Shockwave, and it was flexible, bending into a curve as opposed to remaining rigid. *In the DS Game, a stronger Fusion Move version of this Move that gets stronger in a Fire battlefield is called "Mist Sword". *An altered version of the artwork on one of its arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Erosion Sword (07 4th/4th+). Gallery Water_Sword_(Spiny)_05.jpg|Spiny using Water Sword Water Sword - Isisaurus.png|Isisaurus preparing to strike Megaraptor erg.PNG|Suchomimus hitting Iguanodon with Water Sword Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang